


I'll carry this guilt.

by northernliight



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernliight/pseuds/northernliight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, a cigarette, sleeping Theo and some moonlights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll carry this guilt.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll carry this guilt.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142082) by northernlight. 



> I'm not a native English speaker, so I tried to translate my piece - in Italian - at my best. I hope I didn't make any shameful mistake and it would be really appreciated if someone could correct me where and when I get wrong. Thank you so much! 
> 
> NL

I couldn't sleep anymore, I felt like I was suffocating.  
I got up from my bed, I looked for and found my cigarettes.  
I opened wide the window, the moon lights filtering through the shutters;  
they covered the distance Theo's bed, they gracefully danced on his face.  
I observed his pronounced but fine features , the line of the jaw and his nose.  
  
I took a really deep breath.  
  
I put out what I was smoking, I turned off my need of him and smiled thinking about how mildly I reduced him:  
the evanescent lifetime of a cigarette.  
Then I closed the window, went to his bed and curled up against Theo;  
  
we both knew love is not _that_ easy.


End file.
